Never Say Goodbye
by Eeyore2
Summary: Sora lived by one rule and one rule only Never Say Goodbye. What happens that makes her change her rule?


Hey! This is my first Sorato (yes, Sorato so stay away you other people) story and don't kill me if it's terrible. I worked hard on it and I want everyone to enjoy it. If you don't enjoy it please don't flame me! If you want to review and tell me things I can do to improve it that's great. I can already tell you the spellings going to suck so sorry! Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or anything else I put in here (like songs) I will post who wrote them at the bottom. Character Ages Tai-20 Matt-20 Sora-20 Joe-21 Izzy-19 Mimi-19 Kari-18 T.K.-18 Davis-18 Yolie-18 Ken-18 Cody-17  
  
Never Say Goodbye By. SM  
  
I once lived by one rule it was never say goodbye. When my dad died I didn't say goodbye cause I knew I would see him again. When my best friend Sandra moved away in 3rd grade I didn't say good bye because I knew we would see each other again, someday. I don't live by that one rule anymore. One guy changed everything. No, he didn't die I would be grateful if thats what happened! But instead the only guy I loved cheated on me with my best friend. I still remember it like it was yesterday. When I was 12 Tai, Matt, Izzy, T.K., Mimi, Joe, Kari, and I were all enlisted to the same camp. Kari fell ill and wasn't able to go. I knew Tai because we both played soccer for the same club. I also knew Matt; our mother's had been life long friends and we had become friends too. We were inseparable until we were 6. That year was a hard year for Matt his parents got divorced. He was going to live with his dad and T.K. would live with his mom. One thing Matt loved was T.K. all he wanted to do was be an older brother to him. The year after that my father died in a subway accident. I got a card from Matt saying 'I am thinking of you!' I kept it up on my bedside table till I was 11. Anyway, at camp we were all sucked into the Digital World. Here we found out that we were Digidestind. I was the crest of love. (Ok I'm going to tell yall the story cause you guys know it!) During that time we all got really close. Mimi and I became great friends and Matt and I picked up right were we had left off. I knew I could trust them no matter what. Once we got back we all started school again. Everyone was going into middle school except for T.K., Kari, and Joe. Joe was starting 7th grade and the two others were starting 5th grade. From then until 8th grade my friendships grew with everyone especially Matt and Mimi. Mimi would drag me and Matt down to the mall give me any outfit that was crazy make me try it on then Matt would tell me how good I looked just to get me to blush. In 9th grade Matt asked me out. We did everything together. Matt has never liked movies when a bunch of us would go see one he would decline. That changed after we hocked up. Every Friday we would see a movie together can't say we knew what it was about though. We went out for 3 years and I can say that I have never loved anyone as much as I loved him and I don't think I will. On Friday, which had been named Our Friday, Matt called in sick. Feeling awful I decided to take him some soup and keep him company. We were so close we each had a key to the others house. The lights were turned off so I guessed he was asleep and didn't want to wake him I crept in quietly. What I saw next was shocking! Mimi and Matt making out! I screamed and started crying by this time the lights were on. Matt was trying to explain while Mimi sat there with a grin on her face. I called her a whore, slut, and about any other name I could think of. I yelled that Matt was a bastard and if I never saw him again it would be too soon. " Goodbye Matt!" I yelled running out of the apartment. The next day I avoided Matt and Mimi, which was hard, since Mimi's locker is right by mine and Matt is in all of my classes except for Science. Tai was so mad at both of them I don't think he's talked to either one of them. Matt and Mimi tried to get claimed they loved one another. Mimi broke it off for the head of the football team a week later. I went out with a couple of guys but I've given up guys. I will concentrate on college. Matt is singing still. Tai is at the best college for soccer. Izzy is a billionaire made a computer program called Prodigious. Mimi is pregnant and is living with her parents. Joe is in medical school. The youngsters are on there senior year. I've got some new friends nobody like my old best friends though. I hate him! And I hate her! Why couldn't Mimi have been happy for us! I didn't just loose one best friend I lost two. And I didn't just loose a boyfriend I lost the love of my life.  
  
Do you guys like? Please review! Thanks for reading! More to come -SM- (SM stands for Sora and Matt.) 


End file.
